


Until All The Lights Are Out

by allofthedrugs



Series: The New Guy Has Mad Game [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthedrugs/pseuds/allofthedrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now onto the first date...</p>
<p>[Based on this gifset http://sararye.tumblr.com/post/35987004089 by lovely sararye]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until All The Lights Are Out

Kurt can’t decide whether to be on time, come early or be fashionably late. He thinks of thousands of reasons why one is better than the other, and he keeps going over them. He’s on the verge of making lists of pros and cons when the clock comes into his sight and he’s got only one option left. 

He doesn’t want to think how the new guy – Blaine, that’s his name – would react to Kurt being unfashionably late. He quickly puts on the outfit he’s chosen – a simple light blue shirt, an elegant grey scarf and one of the tightest pair of dark pants he owns. 

When he finally leaves his and Rachel’s apartment to get on the subway and he catches a few men eyeing him, he knows extra minutes spent on his hair weren’t for nothing. 

He knows where the cafe is, but he’s never been inside. Two streets away from it he almost regrets his rush decision to go on a date with a guy he’s just met, but he doesn’t even finish the thought because he sees Blaine.

He’s standing just outside the cafe (and it’s so sweet of him to wait for Kurt here), shifting from one foot to another.

When he sees Kurt, he instantly grins and bounces a little. 

“Hi!”

Kurt smiles back at Blaine. “Hi.”

“You came.”

Kurt doesn’t know how to answer this. Of course, he is here. A hot guy asks him out (or vice versa, whatever) and there’s no way he’s turning him down. 

He settles on just shrugging as Blaine leads him into a cafe with a hand on the small of his back. 

* * *

They laugh so loudly that other customers look at them oddly. 

Also, this is one of the best pastas he’s ever eaten. And the best dessert. And the wine is also quite good. 

Then, Blaine looks at him earnestly and slides his hand over Kurt’s. “I’m glad you agreed to go on a date with me.”

Kurt’s breath hitches.

“You’re gorgeous.”

He blushes. “Thanks.. thanks for asking me out, um.”

“Well, I figured I should just go for it. Seize the day, take the opportunity and all that stuff.”

Kurt’s never been on a date that made him feel so at ease, so comfortable. 

And Blaine is so adorable, Kurt may just kiss him tonight.

* * *

They go for a walk after that. It’s not very late, and Kurt doesn’t want the night to end yet. 

Blaine talks about his childhood, how he tried to kiss a boy in the first grade and his teacher saw it, and made him apologize to the kid in front of the whole class and their parents. It makes Kurt’s heart ache and he tells about his unwanted doesn’t-count first kiss by the lockers. They share a tight smile as they both know: this is kind of a thing that you pretend to forget but it never really leaves you, always ready to resurface from the back of your mind. 

It seems weird to talk about serious things that have played such a major part in shaping their character, while walking on a New York street with crowds around them and cars whizzing by, but then Blaine reaches for his hand. It’s warm and strangely intimate, and Kurt doesn’t care about the outer world anymore.

They end up walking until they can’t anymore (Kurt is glad he hasn’t chosen to wear that new pair of boots) and they end up going to Central Park. They don’t go very far because it’s late and half of the windows on the nearest buildings is already dark. 

They sit on a bench, still holding hands. It’s quiet here, and the world seems to narrow down to the two of them in this very moment. 

It’s really the most appropriate place to share deep thoughts and secrets but they don’t. Instead Kurt leans forward to Blaine and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. Blaine turns slightly and captures Kurt’s lips in the most wonderful of first kisses that he’s ever experienced. 

Kurt hopes they can keep kissing forever, or at least until the park closes and all the lights are out.


End file.
